Wind generated energy is rapidly becoming common in today's world. It has advantages over traditional energy sources. Unlike traditional power plants, it is clean requiring no burning of fuel. Unlike waterpower, wind powered energy sources can be set up almost anywhere, albeit some locations are more favored than others. Unlike solar power, wind power can be generated any time of the day and is not dependent upon clear skies. Unlike nuclear power, there are no radiation hazards. Many types of wind turbines and fan designs have been developed over the years. U.S. Pat. No. 8,164,210 to Boone, et al., (incorporated herein by reference) provides a comprehensive review of currently known technologies. However, there is still much room for advancement in the field. For example, devices suitable for use by and directed towards the needs of homeowners or small business owners have yet to be developed. Thus, there is a need in the art for wind turbines and the associated fan components that are suitable for the use on the scale needed by homeowners but are efficient and cost effective.